So He Did
by pastlessness
Summary: All Bel wanted to do was fuck the teen, so he did. yaoi, smut, B26! don't like don't read - as simple as that.


**Hello, this is another story from the one and only Pastlessness, i hope you enjoy. i apologize in advance for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything KHR, sadly.  
**

* * *

It was the start of a normal day at the Varia house. Well for everyone except one certain shaggy blonde headed prince, though some may argue on that fact, namely Fran. On this certain day Bel had been eating his normal breakfast of strawberry pancakes when his kohai walked into the kitchen without a shirt on and a pair of crimson red boxers, his usual frag hat absent from his head. Bel couldn't tare his eyes away from the amazing sight. Fran paid no attention to him as he made his way the fridge and pulled out a plate of his own pancakes. Fran pulled the plastic wrap off of his cold pancakes and set them in the microwave to warm, the whole time Bel had been staring mercilessly at Fran. You could see Fran's round ass perfectly from where Bel sat, and by how much he was staring it was fairly obvious that he liked what he saw.

Bel opened his mouth to say something to his Froggy but shut it quickly when Fran turned around to face him.

Fran asked monotonously "Hey Bel what did you put your pancakes on to warm them up?"

Bel wasn't listening; he was too focused on the frog's body. It was a nice body too. He was very lithe and yet he had some muscle, he had porcelain skin that was just begging him to make his mark on it. Bel made his way up Fran's torso, noticing his cute pink nipple's along the way. When Bel looked back up at Fran's face he was surprised to see the young teen was blushing.

"What are you staring at fake prince senpai?" Fran asked in his monotone, though there was a clear hint of embarrassment in his voice. Fran had his head turned away from Bel but the blush he wore on his face was as clear as day.

Bel didn't answer immediately, he studied Fran's face first, his smooth skin, his beautiful green eyes and silky hair, why didn't he notice how cute and beautiful the boy was before? Bel closed his lips into a thin line, he wanted to tell the teen exactly what he was staring at, so he did, "you" brief but to the point, though it did have a major effect. Fran had a blush that was rapidly growing in size, spreading down his neck.

"Why are you staring at me?" Fran mumbled. He was losing his monotone as his embarrassment grew.

Fran was too cute, the blush radiating off his face, his mumbled words, his- well everything. All Bel wanted to do at this point was to kiss the boy, so he did. Bel stood from his chair and walked over to the blushing teen. He placed his right hand at the back off Fran's neck and kissed him. At first it was soft and gentle, but as soon as Fran responded to the kiss, it turned into a full make out. Bel took his free hand and tangled it into Fran's green locks. He loved the way the frog's mouth tasted, it tasted faintly of mint toothpaste and sweet apples, Bel couldn't help but get addicted to the taste of the teen.

Bel felt Fran move his hands around his neck and pull him closer, if his mouth wasn't busy at the moment he would have laughed at the cute action. Inside Bel's head he realized that this was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Though his secret craving for the boy didn't stop there, he wanted Fran physically and mentally, he couldn't believe it himself but he loved the boy, everything about him. He didn't know why it took till now to see it though.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts though when Fran suddenly took control and forced his tongue into Bel's mouth. Bel growled as the young teen scraped the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He fought for dominance with the boy, winning easily and explored his mouth for the second time. Bel removed his hand from Fran's neck and side it down the boys torso, and tweaked Fran's oh so tempting nipple, "aaah" Fran cried out, not expecting the action. Bel smirked and separated from Fran's addicting mouth; a train of saliva ran down Fran's chin. Bel licked it off and smiled his creepy smile.

"Want to continue froggy?" Bel asked still smiling, though he could not be any more serious.

Fran looked hesitant at first but when Bel tweaked his nipple again he gasped and gave a small nod. Bel smiled wickedly and reached down to the tent that was forming in the younger boy's boxers. "Aaaah.. haah." Fran moaned raggedly. Bel groped his arousal slowly, watching the teen's every move; it wasn't long before Fran's erection was fully hard. Bel had gotten hard just watching and listening to the boy. He decided to take it a step further. He yanked down the boys boxers and knelt down so his face was level with Fran's pink tinged erection.

Bel let his tongue and slowly licked the head, "AAAHH" Fran cried out. Liking the reaction Bel started to suck on the tip, then moved down to the underside, nipping at it every once in a while.

"Haaah.. nnaaahh.. mmmhh." Fran couldn't stop the embarrassing noises from coming out of his mouth, but as soon as he felt the warm heat around his entire cock, he didn't care. Bel engulfed him easily, and began bobbing his head, going faster and faster. Fran didn't know what to do with his hands and settled for tangling them in Bel's hair. Bel worked on the teen faster at that, loving the feel of his fingers on his scalp. It wasn't long before Fran was coming in Bel's mouth. "AAAAH.. B-BEL."

Bel let the member slip from his mouth and looked up at the panting boy. He stood up and pulled him into another kiss. Bel didn't have to ask for entrance before the teen opened him mouth letting his senses be fill with Bel. Bel's taste and scent and feel. Fran loved it. Bel pulled back and looked at Fran.

"Fran," Just Bel saying his name made his heart race. "I- I- I l-love you."

At that moment, Fran's heart stilled in shock. He had been pining for the prince not long after he arrived at the Varia and here he was with Bel telling him he loved him. He sucked in his breath and whispered "I love you too Bel senpai."

Then before he knew it Bel's tongue was in his mouth again, dancing with his tongue. They fought for dominance and this time Bel let him win. Fran made a noise of appreciation and dove his tongue into his senpai's mouth. Bel slipped his tongue back letting the younger explore before he met with it.

He reached down and could feel Fran's member hardening again. He pulled away from him and tried to catch his breath. "Do, do you wanna, um. Would you be okay if we…" Bel couldn't find the words, he wanted to fuck the boy but he didn't want to hurt him or frighten him off, even if he did say he loved him back. He looked into Fran's eyes, hoping the boy would understand.

"B-bel, um it's okay if you want to, um, you know. I love you and I w-want to." Fran whispered the last bit, finding the whole conversation rather embarrassing. There was no mistaking the blush he had on his cheeks. Bel chuckled lightly; loving the blush that adorned the younger's cheeks.

Bel leaned down and kissed the younger, this time chastely, he walked forward pushing the other back until they were against the fridge. Fran gasped as he felt the cold surface against his bare skin. Bel chuckled and pulled away, he lifted his hand to the teen's lips and the teen took in the digits eagerly, not taking his eyes off the elder. Bel looked into the younger's lust clouded eyes, and pulled at his fingers, Fran let them go from his mouth reluctantly. Noticing the look Bel leaned forward and plundered the boy's mouth again. He slipped his fingers down and slowly circled Fran's hole, relishing in the way he moaned. He slowly pushed his first finger into the tight space and Fran pulled back from the kiss, tensing at the stinging sensation.

To distract the teen Bel moved his mouth down and started to suck on the younger's neck, nipping at it softly before kissing it. The young boy moaned and he quickly stuck in his second finger. Fran let out a tear from the pain but otherwise said nothing. Bel stilled his fingers letting Fran get used to them before he thrust them in the out, continuing on a steady pace. After he heard Fran moan deeply, he added his third finger. Fran gasped in pain as Bel stretched him further.

"AAAAHH..NNGGHH..BELLL." Fran cried out as Bel hit his prostate. Bel smirked and thrust his fingers to the same spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out, Fran whined at the empty feeling. Bel smirked and pulled back from Fran totally. Fran gave Bel a confused look which he ignored. He started to shed his clothes and Fran's confusion went changed to understanding then to gaping. Fran couldn't help but stare at his senpai, the blush on his cheeks could have been a tattoo as it never left his face.

When all of Bel's clothes were piled on the floor, he moved closer to Fran, taking his previous position. Fran wrapped his arms around Bel's neck as he positioned himself at the younger's entrance. He gave an unsure look at Fran and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Fran answered with no hesitation. Bel grinned and captured Fran's lips, just as he thrust into Fran's tight heat. Both hissed, Fran from the pain and Bel from the tight passage he was now sheathed in. Bel waited for a few minutes to let Fran get used to the feeling of being stretched, to which Fran was thankful. Fran had never felt so full before, and being full of Bel just made him as happy as could be. Almost happy enough to block the pain, almost.

After those few stilled moments, the pain had subsided to a slight sting. Fran tried moving his hips, he moaned out as Bel moved inside him. Bel nearly lost it there, being inside that warm heat, and then Fran moved. He could hardly take it, all he wanted to do at that moment was to fuck the boy, so he did.

Bel pulled out almost all the way then thrust back in to the tight heat known as Fran. Fran let out a breathless moan and Bel took that as motivation to continue. He pulled out and thrust back in, a little harder this time. He did the same thing again and again and again, until Fran was a helpless moaning mess.

"Ahh… haah.. aaaah.. B-bel.. f-ffaster.. ahhh..harde-ahh" Bel didn't have to hear the rest to know what the frog wanted. He pulled back till he was almost all the way out and shoved himself back in, twice as hard, going deeper than before.

"Haaaah, B-bel. Pl-please." Fran cried out, he was so close now.

Be pulled out again and angled himself, trying to find that one spot that he knew would make the teen go crazy. After a few more thrust, he knew he had found it when Fran let out the loudest moan yet. Smirking he angled himself so he would hit the same spot with every thrust.

"Haaah.. aaaah bel.. I-I I'm c-cummmming.." Fran moaned.

"Ngh.. m-me too." Bel breathed out.

At that Bel speed up, thrusting erratically to get both of them over the edge. Saving no time to pull out all the way and just thrusting in with vicious vigor. Finally they reached their peaks.

"AAAAAAHH.. BEL." Fran cried out, his cum landing all over his bare chest. He clenched tightly around Bel as he came, and Bel followed soon after.

"NGH, FRAN." Bel called out as he filled Fran full of his seed.

Panting heavily, he pulled out his now limp member and lowered himself and Fran to the ground. He pulled Fran up a bit and rearranged them so Bel was sitting with his back on the fridge and Fran between his legs, leaning his back against Bel's chest. Bel laid his head down on Fran's shoulder and Fran laid his back, onto Bel's.

"So." Fran finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"So." Bel echoed, not thinking of what else to say.

"What happens now?" Fran asked cautiously. He loved Bel and Bel loved him back, but would it be too much to ask for a relationship with him. Would he even want to? Or was he just playing with him?

Bel blew all his worries away with a single comment, "You are mine and I am not letting you go."

"You can't own me, stupid prince." Fran deadpanned. Bel was about to say something when Fran said, "You can't own me, unless I own you." Fran looked at Bel with a little smirk on his face, almost daring Bel to say no. Bel didn't want to, and he never would.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bel said before he leaned down and captured Fran's lips in a soft kiss, savoring each other. All Bel had wanted, was Fran as his, and now, he did.

* * *

**Yay. the end. so what do you think. i haven't written a real smut in a while so i decided to write this. okay then, i hoped you enjoyed. till the next chapter. DONT FORGET TO COMMENT!**


End file.
